


Will you come back?

by Iunara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (might develop into a separate fic), Arcann/OC - background, Baras was a dick, Even from beyond his grave, Family Reunion, Gen, Light Side Sith Warrior, Not beta-read, Redeemed Arcann, Sisters reuniting, emotional music and I do not mix, first attempt at some fluff, mainly on Odessen, please point out mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iunara/pseuds/Iunara
Summary: Wrath Ephyna was separated from her sister early on, kept away from her by Baras and the near galactic catastrophes. Zakuul put an end to it when they froze her for five years.Sometimes you need someone else to find what you have been looking for. In Ephyna's case that would be Arcann.





	Will you come back?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I found out that Arcann was a romance option, so I decided that I might reinstall SWTOR again after a year of hiatus. I have several characters in my legacy, but these two are my main OCs. Sith Marauder Ephyna and Sniper Teymin (not an Agent, nor a bounty hunter, an adopted Mandalorian) who are sisters who hadn't seen each other since Ephyna left for Korriban to become Baras' apprentice.  
> Kinda felt a reunion was overdue (I also need to challenge myself too on fluff). 
> 
> So here it is! My Gamer's heart wish to have my two OCs reunite.  
> I might expand on this later down the line. A story of what Teymin had been up to from Ephyna's Carbon sleep to their reunion and maybe a brief one about Ephyna though I am not sure what it will be on yet. If that sounds interesting let me know in the comments?

Another dead clue. Another trail gone cold.

Disappointment was a regular companion to Ephyna now. Her! The Alliance Commander with the most powerful ship at her disposal. The face of galactic freedom in the wake of the Zakuulan Empire. Ironic. The Wrath of a dethroned Emperor, the most powerful Sith Lord next to said Emperor, powerless to find out whether the one person she needed to know was safe. Theron had attempted to find her back in the first few years she had been sleeping in Carbon. Only to turn up with nothing. It was as if she had disappeared in a cloud.

Poof. Gone.

The blue hue of the holoprojection on the planning console was digging painfully into her dry eyes and she had to shut them. Her hands were folded together stabilizing her forehead when she bowed her head in defeat.

It was starting to drain on their resources that they could spare to keep an eye for her sister.

Little Teymin would be twenty four this year. Last time she had physically seen her had been before she had been shipped off to Korriban. Back then Teymin had only been eleven and she had been sixteen, both still starry eyed and more or less innocent when they had said their farewells.

_“Will I be in your service once you become a Darth?”_

_“Of course, little tooka,” Ephyna ruffled the dark brown mess that was Teymin’s braids, “You and I will be the best team ever.”_

Only that Teymin had been immediately been drafted into military service after her graduation from the academy, orders from Baras. Back when he had ordered her death. Kept her little sister out of her grasp even in death. Assigned to another Sith Lord who was stationed on Hoth. Not even her father could order a re-assignment.

And now gone still. Why did the universe like to throw her setbacks after setbacks at her? Darth Marr dead. Darth Imperius and Vowrawn lost to the stars, her only allies on the Council then. Their Empire’s only chance then to become united on one front, standing strong against the Republic. When she finally was unfrozen, the Empire was in shambles and her team scattered to all corners of the galaxy. So far Vette, Broonmark and Lieutenant Pierce had found their way to the Alliance. Malavai and Jaesa were still out there. Hopefully Jaesa was still working on her dream of nurturing the Light side in the academies. Force knew they needed more level headed Sith.

“Commander?” someone called to her right. Arcann. She looked up to see him standing with his mother, both sporting concerned looks on their faces. It was… unnerving to see the same expression in two faces.

“Yes?” she answered, stepping away from the console towards the two Zakuulans. For once the Force was calm and it felt like it was singing around Arcann. Not like the screeching when he had first haunted the halls of their base on Odessen.

“You seem troubled,” Senya stated gently, her face soft and comfort settled into Ephyna’s bones. Her limbs relaxed almost instantaneously. It was scary how Senya just knew when she was troubled, or if someone on the base was fighting something in their head.

Maybe it was that mothers were innately sensitive to the people around them.

“It is just a private matter,” Ephyna waved it off. There was no need to drag them both into this. Senya regarded her for a moment, eyes now sharp and perceptive. Just like when she had met her back in the swamp being overrun by Skytroopers.

“Me seeking my son out was a private matter,” Senya finally said, Arcann shifting slightly in embarrassment at her side, the meaning clear between them without it needing to be voiced.

 _And look what came out of it_.

“You can tell us,” Senya reaffirmed after a momentary pause.

Ephyna felt herself deflating with the comment. Senya had never given up on her son, nearly given her life to have him healed back on Voss and now the former Emperor of Zakuul was someone else. Something she wouldn’t have been able to see coming.

“I am looking for my sister,” she finally admitted motioning to the data-pad with Theron’s latest efforts.

“A sister?” Arcann suddenly inquired, astonishment ringing like a bell. Then a note of sorrow passed quickly between him and Senya.

She found herself nodding, “I haven’t seen her for years and I cannot find her. No body to confirm her death, but nothing on if she is alive either.”

Arcann and Senya exchanged a brief look between them, their presences mingling with each other harmonically. She could listen to it all day with the low notes coming from Odessen accompanying it. Though, they understood. They understood what it meant to be torn from family.

“No trail at all?” Arcann asked, locking eyes with her.

Was that a determined tone that underlay his words? She couldn’t quite tell. From one moment to another he was an open book or the most tightly locked holocron to her. It was maddening.

“There was one,” Ephyna sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Last I heard she had been stationed on Hoth. Her base was destroyed when I found out. For five years already.”

Shame distorted the air, clashing with the comfort still coming from Senya. She looked to Arcann whose scarred face was twisted in regret. What he had done would be with him for the rest of his life. Unfortunately she couldn’t do anything about it. Even if she wanted. The galaxy did not forget.

“Can you feel her?” Senya probed patiently out of the blue. It caught her off guard.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head in a negative earning a frown from the others.

“Family can always sense each other,” Arcann elaborated, “did you feel nothing absent when you woke up?”

Absent? No. The Force had been raging back that day, but no. Nothing had been missing.

“The Force didn’t feel like it was lacking something when I woke up,” she replied. Senya breathed out, now smiling with certainty.

“Then she is out there,” Senya reassured, laying her hands on Ephyna’s shoulders.

“And if she is anything like you, then she is probably making the best out of it too,” Senya continued giving her a squeeze.

“It might take some time, but you will find each other,” Arcann interjected.

She wanted to tell him that he couldn’t know if that could ever be true. Only her words got stuck in her throat when the Force changed, tiny bells ringing. So… Arcann knew something she didn’t yet.

Trust in the Force.

Something she really ought to start doing.

“Commander!” Lana’s voice carried through the quiet that had settled over them, urgency evident in her voice.

Just like that they were back in their rhythm of functioning as an Alliance. Organising, collecting resources, talking to potential allies. All the things that made her collapse onto her bed at night exhausted and unable to think. Vaylin had a much crueler streak than Arcann and it was keeping the Alliance up and running at all times. It was back to normal, Teymin had slipped out of her mind waiting until to be remembered again.

* * *

Until one morning. A cacophony of anger and disappointment had ripped her from sleep.

Disoriented she grabbed the lightsaber from underneath her pillow, jumping out from the covers. What was going on? Was someone attacking the base?

Someone better have an explanation for this. Or heads would roll.

When she finally stumbled into the main conference room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No emergency sounds blaring nor were there any panicked looking soldiers.

Huh. So … what was going on? She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, stomping over to Lana who shot her an exhausted smile.

“Senya has been running Koth’s crew haggard,” Lana informed her and suppressed a yawn, “I think Koth is already regretting letting her anywhere near them.”

Senya and Koth’s crew? Those two never really crossed paths before.

“Why is that?” she pried. Lana’s face fell, a shadow falling over her eyes.

“Arcann disappeared during the night. No message, nothing.”

It was as if all air had been knocked from her lungs, anger stirring up deep within her gut now. So. Did Arcann really think he could betray her?

After everything? After she had publicly forgiven him?

After everyone somewhat had gotten used to his presence?

Why?

She clenched her fist, resisting the urge to crush an unfortunate mouse droid that was whizzing across the floor. Maybe Valkorion was right. His son was irredeemable, just like him. If Arcann ever showed his face again, she’d smash it. Senya be damned.

Whirling around, she stormed to the lift to the cantina where she knew where Koth’s was usually. She’d deal with this and Senya better have an explanation for this.

“Senya!” she called out when she saw the familiar white grey robes pacing on the small platforms around the base. The woman turned around slowly as if knowing that this time she could say nothing to spare her son.

“Commander,” her voice sounded hollow, lonely notes of grief floating unaccompanied in the air. It made Ephyna stop in her rage fueled stampede. Senya had no knowledge of what happened.

No, she didn’t deserve her fury.

Alright. Take a breath, slow down.

“What happened?” She asked regardless. Senya’s face aged visibly at the question, distinct lines of exhaustion marring her face.

“I woke up to no longer being able to feel Arcann near me,” Senya sighed, clutching a hand to her face.

“Commander, I swear I had no knowledge of…” she began only for Ephyna to wave her off. She knew that Senya would never betray her. No. Senya was too dedicated to do that.

“Do you have any idea where he could have gone?” She needled. Arcann had been separate from his mother after Voss. Surely he would have told her what he had been up to since then? Senya shook her head, her grief pushing every other emotion away.

Ephyna relented. At this point Senya was in no stage to talk about where her son might be. But this was a security risk, she would need to tell the others about.

At least. That was what she had in mind before her datapad dinged at the same time with Senya’s. A message. Both women shot each other confused looks before opening the message.

“ _Commander, Mother,_

_By now you will know I have left Odessen. I can imagine Koth is already panicking about my betrayal, or Lana desperately trying to find out how I managed to nick a shuttle._

_Do not fret, I have not betrayed the Alliance. Nor will I in the near future._

_Where I am going is just for me to know, but it must be done. The Force was clear and I hope you will it soon why._

_I am sorry, mother, to not have told you why or what I am doing. You are needed at the base. This I must do alone._

_Yours,  
Arcann._ ”

Senya sobbed, her hands shaking holding the data-pad.

What did it mean? Something he had to do? Alone? For once the Force was quiet, telling her nothing. Another setback.

Fine. She could deal with this. First of all, she needed to tell Lana about this. See what she had to say about that.

In the end it was decided to give Arcann two weeks before he was declared a risk and an order of immediate detainment would be issued on Alliance grounds. Somehow she had the feeling that detainment would be a mild punishment for the anger that Senya would unleash on her son. It was there brewing underneath the calm façade of a passive face. Enforcer Senya was there and no one even dared to squeak when she was nearby.

* * *

To her surprise he did return. It was heralded by Senya literally dropping the crate she had been holding and then storming from the military base towards the landing platforms on the opposite side of the cantina, not caring who had to jump out of their way to avoid her. Ephyna was holding a conference call with Theron and Lana, both on other worlds scouting out the devastation Vaylin had sown. Until a blur of fury brushed past her and she had to look quickly before Senya disappeared around a corner.

“I guess Arcann is back,” she commented to the two who rolled their eyes.

“It is not two weeks yet,” Theron cautioned before seemingly listening to one of his ear plants, “I will call later, Commander. There is something I need to attend to.”

He fizzled out, leaving her with Lana who shrugged, “I suggest you see what Arcann has to say. I will be back at base in three days time.”

Then she also disconnected, leaving Ephyna to run after Senya who now reached the other platform where several of Koth’s crew were standing, their weapons ready.

When she finally reached them, Senya and Koth were in a shouting match as a shuttle made its approach.

“Your son is clearly a traitor,” Koth cried, pointing at Senya’s chest, “We should have never trusted you that he had been redeemed. What if he tries to take over!”

“I think this Saresh showed that no one can usurp the Commander in that,” Senya retorted dryly, arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh yeah? Arcann is not a pushover though!” Koth was yelling now.

“How about we let him arrive first and deliver his explanation?” Ephyna interceded before it could ugly.

Force, those two would never agree on anything. It was as if they deliberately did it at that point. Both stared at her disbelievingly before grumbling their assent.

Good. She had enough headaches already.

It felt like an eternity before the shuttle landed and its ramp descended. Though… Something was off. There were three people on the shuttle. Just who was Arcann bringing with him? Arcann’s familiar presence overshadowed everything, obscuring her attempts to probe them. Her hand clenched around her lightsaber. If he was really trying something she would not get caught off guard by it.

He was the first to disembark, stance relaxed and… not confrontational. The Force swirling excitedly around him. She wanted to laugh, but bit her lip to prevent that. This was not a man who was coming to overthrow her. No, this was a man who felt like he had righted something. Senya stepped towards him, having sensed the same thing, now apprehensive.

“Mother,” Arcann said in greeting before grinning lopsidedly. Senya stared openly at him, before the anger spilled forth. She almost felt sorry for Arcann at how sudden that outburst was.

“Are you insane?” Senya cried, throwing her arms around her son, “Do you realise how worried I was?”

“But… I send you a message?” he replied sheepishly seeking out her eyes for cover.

Well, he could sit this one out.

Now who was with him? That was the better question.

“Arcann, who have you brought with you?” She demanded cautiously. Those presences… It felt unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. Someone she knew.

Arcann did not reply, only whistled quickly.

At first she saw only the boots, then the legs, then arms who were clutching a bundle of cloth and… This looked like a Mandalorian from the armour. Why would he bring…

 _Teymin_?

She did not exhale for an eternity, as the two sisters stared at each other. It had been so long… Tears were welling up in her eyes and for once she did not bother to suppress them. So this was what Arcann had to do: to find her sister.

She took a tentative step forward. Was this a mirage? An illusion? Was this really her sister? Teymin was crying too, her nose red and eyes puffy as she held the bundle more tightly against her. Another step before she was flying down the steps.

It was real. She was real. Thank the Force!

They embraced midway on the stairs, crushing against each other. Hair tangled together, the sides of their faces impacted harshly. Not that Ephyna cared. It did not matter. Her hand was clutching around Teymin’s shoulder and the other was grasping the braid that neatly tucked away the stray strands that Teymin had always battled with.

Since when had her sister grown up? Her sister had buried her face into her shoulder, one arm still securing the bundle while the other was clinging around her midriff as if she let go she’d fall.

“Tooka,” Ephyna finally breathed out.

“Eph,” Teymin whimpered, rubbing her nose against Ephyna’s shoulder armour.

“Thank the Force you are alive,” Ephyna was rambling now, but it had to get out.

“I thought you were dead!” Teymin sobbed back, her hand around Ephyna’s waist grasping tighter now. More tears fell down and into Teymin’s hair.

It took minutes until they finally let go of the other.

“What have you there?” Ephyna asked, nodding towards Teymin’s bundle.

It was rather curious to see how Teymin’s face reddened. She shifted, so that parts of the cloth fell away and… Oh.

A baby. A baby with her sister’s colouring. Only with blond hair. She was an aunt! Teymin giggled seeing her awed expression, “She was born two months ago. We named her Miava.”

“Who?” she had to ask. Where was the father?

“Ecuyan. We married, he is the leader of Clan Lieran,” Teymin answered. A Mandalorian. How much had she missed?

Ecuyan… Ecuyan. Somehow it rang a bell. She looked up to the clear blue sky. Yeah, he had been on Darvannis. Without her sister. It had been several months ago. Teymin would have been still pregnant, only close to birth.

“Where is he?” she asked, concerned. Why did he not accompany her sister if they were married?

“He is currently on a mission. He will be around in two days,” Teymin beamed up to her and she could not bring herself to say anymore.

“How did Arcann find you?” She had to know. How had he found her while she and the combined efforts from Lana and Theron had failed?

“I don’t know. One day he just showed up and said he knew where you were. We didn’t really believe you at first, until he showed us a picture. Ecuyan confirmed that he had seen you so… here I am,” Teymin shrugged and then cooed slightly at the sleeping baby.

Ephyna looked over to Arcann who was conversing with Senya. When he sensed her stare, he looked back briefly. For once the smile she sent his way was genuine and she could swear his face lit up as he returned her smile.

But first, she and Teymin had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

 

It was well deep into the night before Ephyna could sneak out of her room where Teymin was softly snoring away with the baby sleeping soundly in a make shift basin. It was too surreal still. She sometimes had to touch Teymin to make sure it was not an illusion still.

Her baby sister. All grown up now. A Mandalorian. A mother.

Something her brain just could not compute quite yet.

With silent steps she crept past the military base and onto the platform where her own personal ship was. She knew that he occasionally sat outside to watch the stars.

Just as she predicted, he sat there, knees to his chest and head tilted to the sky, watching as the stars blinked against the black of the nightsky.

“How?” was all she could speak before her throat closed up. Arcann did not react immediately, staring at the stars a moment longer before getting up.

“The Force showed me,” he stated, shuffling his feet. Nervousness strung a cord before ebbing away. The Force.

“I am grateful you found her,” she finally voiced and cringed at how her voice cracked even then.

He reached for her forearm, hesitating and when she didn’t flinch away, he touched it briefly. Strangely, it was comforting.

“I had a brother and a sister once. I know how it feels to miss them.”

“Your sister is still alive,” she frowned. Not that he could see it in the darkness.

He sighed, “Aye. But she is no longer the girl we played with all these years ago. Back when we were still a family. When mother was still around.”

“Is that why you are here?” she prodded, knowing this was still sensitive to him.

“I am here because of my siblings yes,” his hand dropped away from her forearm and then gently touched her temple, “but I am also here to make sure my father can never take over again. You know once Vaylin is defeated, he has to go.”

“I know,” she breathed aware of the constant presence of Valkorion in her mind. Who strangely enough was silent on everything that had transpired.

“We will be there, when the time comes,” Arcann muttered and she almost thought she had imagined it. Only that she didn’t.

Her stomach fluttered at the reassurance. Maybe things weren’t as bleak then.

“I know,” she answered and his smile could have rivalled the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
